Pull-rope starters are known wherein the pull-rope starter is mounted in the housing of a work apparatus in the region of the cooling-air passages so that dirt and abrasive dust entrained in the cooling air can deposit in the slot of the rope disc. This ultimately leads to a considerable mechanical stress on the rope and therefore increases the wear thereof.